1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processor, device, system and method, and more particularly, to touch processor, touch device, touch system and touch method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panel or touch sensitive screen is important human machine interface in modern age. In addition to detecting approximation or touch of human body, touch panel is also used for detecting approximation or touch of stylus or tip of stylus such that user is able to precisely control a trace painted by a touching tip.
The pen (stylus) is mainly divided into two types: one is non-active pen which cannot emit signals. The touch panel/screen detects the abovementioned non-active pen and fingers by the capacitive, resistive, or other optics, or acoustics mechanisms. The other one is active pen which can emit signals. The touch panel/screen detects the position of the active pen on the touch panel/screen and/or the status of the active pen by detecting the signals. In one embodiment, the mode for detecting non-active pen/fingers and the mode for detecting the signals emitted by the active pen are different. In another embodiment, the touch panel/screen uses two modes to detect the abovementioned objects in different time.